A Different Cloud In The Sky
by thelonelylovechild
Summary: Getting reborn as Hibari Kyoya was bad enough. Dealing with irritating pineappes, relunctant skies, idiot guardians, and school regulations is even worse. Not to mention she couldnt seem to recall him being a GIRL! OC!Insert 2786
1. New Life

She had died. Her body shut down. Her heart no longer pumped its vitality through her circulatory system. As saddening as it was she had finally passed away. And it wasn't like the way she had read in various books or fiction. She didn't die saving some distressed bastard from a speeding vehicle or crazed killer. No super heroic action for her, she was much too self preserving for that. She didn't just randomly catch a case of the rapid heart attacks or a long suffering disease. Nope she died from her every day run of the mill asthma. Though granted it had been on the medical prediction of her one day worsened condition and eventual hospitalization she just hadn't been prepared for its arrival.

The one day she was in a rush, a few hours late for the job she had hoped to get a promotion with, she had been forgetful. In her haste the reminder to grab her inhaler had slipped her mind. She had been running, more than she knew she should have but that hadnt been on her mind. In hindsight it was only her fault.

Even when she had felt her chest begin to contract and her lungs starting to wheeze. It hadn't been a looming threat because in her mind she was all set, prepared to deal with this at a moments notice. Oh but it hadnt been the forgetting to grab the medicine at the house that had lead to her death. No, that had been step one.

She boarded the bus breathing a little heavier than usual but her breathing had never been the best either way, at that moment it wasn't a detail of importance. She hadnt even made it more than a gimped jog before the very real threat of an attack hit her full force. Her throat tightened and her air passages burned as they contracted violently. Eyes blurring she tried to calm down, getting excited would only hasten the process.

Trailing one hand quickly from her chest to her shoulder bag she not so gracefully ripped it open and began to rummage through it, dragging half concerned half curious looks from passersby.

With trembling fingers she raised the opaque object to her mouth and pushed down on the button. Once. Twice. Three times. She gave it a vicious shake and tried again. Nothing sprayed from the nozzle to alleviate her plight. It was empty.

Needless to say she began to panic. She ripped the empty container out of the slot and threw it on the sidewalk. Its ominous clank a warning. She then frantically dumped her bag's contents onto the ground searching for a refill. A refill she prayed she had on her. She felt concerned hands grip her shoulders and she barely heard the question over the sound of her loud and shuddering wheezes. It wasn't there! It wasn't fucking there!

"Ma'am are you okay?" A masculine voice asked, turning she caught sight the good Samaritan crouching to her left.

Fighting against the hysterical irritation of hearing such an asinine question she shook her head no and managed to croak out the word 'Asthma' and instantly regretted it. It had been like dragging nails along the tissue of her esophagus.

"Inhaler?"

"E...em...emptyyy." She hissed now clutching her chest and blinking hard against the black dots dancing in her vision. Her breathes were coming in short and choppy and the sound of her heart beat obscenely loud to her ears. She could feel herself curling into a ball despite the man's protests to stay inclined.

Alarmed shouts and many different touches occurred all around but soon even those left her. She was floating in black and then there was nothing. She felt nothing, understood nothing, was nothing. It was as if her very existence had vanished, was put out like a candle.

And in this she understood she wasn't within the plane of life anymore. She was honestly surprised how well she was taking it. But that was how shock worked, got you right at the last moment.

Yet even as she understood this she heard voices. Various voices speaking in different states of alarm. And suddenly she was being pushed though her sense of touch was not restored she knew for a fact that was what was happening.

Light bloomed from the other side of her closed eye lids and she frowned. She hadn't expected the light at the end of the tunnel thing but at least she knew she wasn't headed to hell.

There was alot of movement and speech (none that she could understand at the moment) spurring around her and slowly but surely she was beginning to feel again. Squirming slightly she tried to regain her sense of self.

The feeling of being placed into arms shocked her and she gave a little jerk.

"Careful," An authoritative masculine voice instructed and immediately she stilled. "we don't want her to moved so suddenly after being born."

Her expression twisted even more. Born? Hadn't she just died? Unless she had simply blacked out and the person next to her was having a child. But then again what sense what that make? Birthing didn't occur where she would be taken within the hospital so where was she if not dead?

Slowly and painstakingly going through the process of opening her eyes she blinked and glared at the fuzzy net covering her vision. Closing them back for a second she nearly hissed at the headache she had received. Forcing them apart once again she hummed in contemplation.

"Ah! Look she opened her eyes Kyo! Look at our Bambina!" A feminine voice cooed and instantly she froze. Not used to such warm tones nor the stroking finger placed on her face. She detected a faint Italian accent curling her words. Odd.

"She is our child, of course she is cute." The man, Kyo, chuckled. Only then did she notice two different languages being spoken. The woman in English and the man in Japanese. She told her (other?) parents studying Japanese would pay off, who was wasting their time now mom?

Waiting impatiently for her eyes to clear she turned her head with difficultly and stared into dark eyes held in a handsome face framed by black hair. Her brow furrowed. He was familiar.

Slowly she blinked and opened her mouth to ask the man whether or not he was going to escort her soul into the fabled gates of heaven but found all that came out was faint gurgling and spity chirping.

Confusion gripped her. Had dying suddenly made her uneducated? Turning to face the sound of amused giggling she saw an foreign woman with long pale hair and warm gray eyes smiling softly at her. If the man was banged the gong then this woman at least rang a bell. Her face was shimmering on the forefront of her mind. The woman was beautiful if not a little haggard looking. But hey, pushing a mass of flesh out of one nether regions would tire anyone out.

"She must know you already Kyo. Does the little baby want her food?" She cooed, expression positively sparkling.

And there was that word again. Baby. Couldn't these people see she was a fully grown woman with years of womanly experience? This 'baby' didn't food, she was a frickin' corpse.

So wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice it until it was in her mouth. A nipple. Some random woman's areole was in her mouth. Secreting an unknown liquid, she was drinking it, and she liked it! What was going on here? On reflex or repulsion she bit down only to feel a drop of drool dribble down her chin. Great so now she was stupid and had no teeth! Whoever foresees these soul trafficking deserve a slap on the ear and a kick in the pants.

Trying to ignore the fact that she was being weaned she refocused on the conversation happening while she was...preoccupied. Several people had entered the room and began to speak.

"-like to name her?" The doctor had asked the two. They looked at each other before the woman spoke.

"I think," She began. "that she should take a Japanese name if we'll be in Giaponne." She grinned before lifting her arms slightly. "Besides she'll be adorable no matter what her name is but I especially like the name Kyoya. So we'll name her after her padre." Nuzzling her cheek the woman restarted her baby talk. "Won't we mi Bambino?"

Nodding at the doctor showing his support of the decision.

"Of course Mr. Hibari." The man bowed ad cited the room.

The doctor nodded before he once again left.

She...had just been named. By these two random people. She did not suffocate to death just to have them do...whatever they're doing!

Raising her hand prepared to either point rudely at them or give them a good smack she froze at the sight that greeted her.

Small, chubby hands hovered in the air. Small, freaking chubby hands freaking hovered in the air! And just to confirm they were hers she gave them a wave. Baby hands? She was a baby? But she died she knows she did. So this is possibly reincarnation? She was confused once again.

Didn't you lose all memory when you reincarnated? So why could she in specifics recall what she had eaten for breakfast?

Just when her intelligence began to hurt and her cool began to melt she was called back by the curious tone of her new (possible) father.

"I'm sure she'll be just as amazing as you Kyoya, if not better!"

The man turned a slight smirk toward her and she was suddenly glad to be in the woman's arms. "Don't worry Helena, with my training it will go smoothly."

It seemed her dad was Mr. Must have the best progeny. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had been in pretty good shape before she died so he could take his training somewhere else until she wasn't fresh out the womb anymore.

Frowning she began to close her eyes. Damn her baby like tendencies. But as her lids drooped and sleep claimed her did the name they had chosen registered fully.

Hibari Kyoya? From KHR? Was this a coincidence or had she really had been reincarnated into an anime?


	2. Chapter 2-Tsuna

She was now officially two years of age and for the (second) life of her she couldn't seem to recall growing up taking this long! Guess that's what happens when your just a mindless simpering baby and not a grown woman in a child's body. Easing to a stand she gripped the rails and peeked over the edge of the crib.

She wished that it wasn't so high up off the ground. That would make this much easier. Just this once she thanked her older mind, better control over her small body. Moving over to one end of the cage she stuck out one hand through the bars and forcefully pushed down on the release button. Struggling for a few minutes (curse her weak strength!) it finally went and that side fell. Clambering over to do the same to the other side she sat down and scooted off of her mini mattress. As her small feet hit the ground she quickly took off. Luckily the door was open, one problem averted. Walking down the very big hallway of her very traditional Japanese big house with modern conveniences she slowly made her way down the steps and past the paper doors to her families dojo.

There like any other time, she could observe her father kick various amounts of ass. Those steel tonfa's of death were amazing and now she could see why male!Hibari wanted to use them.

Now one might be wondering why she had suddenly accepted where and who she was. Well it all happened on her birthday. Her mother and she were going out for ice cream because that was what she had wanted as a present (besides the mini tonfa's her father had gifted her with, fear the devil's metal) and while her mother had been ordering her sherbet flavored weakness she had spied a head full of fluffy brown hair.

Very familiar hair. Breaking away from her mother's side she rounded the corner and confirmed what she had seen.

She would recognize those features anywhere. Especially those custom hair and eyes. It was undoubtedly Sawada Tsunayoshi. Unless he just had identical genes.

Said boy turned and caramel caught flinty blue-gray. Only then did she take note of the woman who Tsuna had turned his face to hide in her skirt.

She looked up catching the gaze of one Nana Sawada, for who could it be unless this was one amazing cosplayer.

"What's wrong Tsu-kun? Did you make a new friend?" Bending down, Nana smiled and let her tell you having a woman like Nana smile at you was blinding and welcoming at the same time. She could definitely see why Imeitsu married her. She was a beautiful if not dense woman.

"Hello my name is Sawada Nadeshiko. But you can call me Nana. And what is the name of Tsu-kun's friend?" She said, tilting her head to the side.

"Hibari Kyoya." She nodded, pleased that she had kept the babyish curl from her words.

"Well Kyo-kun are you here with your parents?"

She nodded, not at all feeling put off by the familiar title. Turning her attention to the small covering boy she could feel herself melt. Striding forward ignoring the flinch she had issued from her future boss she stuck out her hand and did what she had always wanted to do since the first chapter of the manga. She ruffled those silky tresses. She knew they would feel like heaven why else would Reborn take up near permanent residence in there.

"Fluffy." She murmured, ignoring the slight burn of her cheeks. Damn it, male!Hibari's love of cute things must have gotten to her.

Hearing a concerned voice calling for her she quickly stepped back and turned around.

"Do you have to go now Kyo-kun?"

She nodded.

"Well I hope to see you again later!" Grabbing onto the same hand of her son she started off. "Come on Tsu-kun let's go home."

Heading back to her own mother she heard a soft child voice and she stopped.

"Bye." The brown haired boy whispered, eyes shining with curiosity.

She once again nodded, it wouldn't do to break character. Rerounding the corner she held out her hands and accepted the cup of frozen deliciousness' with a small smile.

"Where did you wander off to Kyo?" She wondered, walking off toward their own home.

"Somewhere fluffy." Deciding not to cringe at the slightly slurred words. Her vocal cords were still developing after all.

"Ah, found another cute animal?" Her mother giggled and Kyoya knowing no better answer simply nodded.

Jarring herself out of the memory she refocused on the approaching figure of her father.

"Did you get out of the crib by yourself?" He questioned, clearly stating that no self respecting child of his would not be self sufficient even at the age of two.

She inclined her head.

"Hn. Good. I'm starting you training go get your Tonfa's."

Racing back out of the training room raced back up the stairs and into her room, though not with tripping a few times. Grabbing the wooden box she went back to her father and quickly opened the box.

"Now take them out and hold them, I will correct your stance."

Having read and watching her father and the original Hibari hold them she attempted to copy their grip. Only feeling slightly awkward against the metal.

"Relax your left wrist and tightened your right. Grip harder with your fingers but not too hard to where you can't maneuver at the moments notice."

Doing as her father said she corrected herself after a few tries and was pleased to note that the awkwardness abated and it felt more natural.

"Now I want you to practice an upward swing like you have seen me do for one hour. And when you feel your stance slipping correct it. I want you to be comfortable with the weapon." He ordered.

"Originally I had planned to have you do as I did. I am a strength and speed fighter but as a female we will play towards your advantages."

She nodded, already starting her exercises.

"Though no doubt you will hit heavy but you have something men do not. You have a flexible body and that will be worked on by your mother."

It made sense. The other Kyoya did fight quick and hard and wasn't much for evasion except for the classis dodge. But as a girl she could bend herself in various position and attack where he could not. Potentially she could use two different fighting styles, one standard and one modified. She nearly started to cackle. Look at her already turning in a fight freak and she had barely even been here.

Continuing the rest of her beginners training she exited the dojo feeling like someone had taken her muscles and stretched them out sadistically. No wonder canon!Hibari hit so hard, his muscles must have been rock hard.

Deciding to find her mother to get herself a bath because sweat was gross she entered the kitchen and diligently switched into the little Italian she was being taught.

"Madre, lavo." She called catching her attention quickly with her horrible use of her mother tongue.

"You are getting better and better with Italiano! Soon you will be muy fluent!" She cooed, snatching up her daughter not minding her moisture and began to cuddle her. "A bath yes? Let's go get my little Kyoya cleaned up from my big Kyoya's brutal training!"

All that was said with a smile and she began to wonder if her mother was a secret sadist.

"We will even go out after this, we have to enroll you in preschool, though you're father doesn't approve of you being surrounded by sheep. Wants you around superior predators." Her storm orbs rolled as she filled the bath and set her inside.

"But I think you need to socialize. You are much too like your daddy. Though I guess that isn't so bad. But anyway, you'll start in a weeks. Its called Namimori Daycare. I think you'll like it."

And for the rest of the bath session she listened to her ramble on about such and such as she wondered about who exactly she would meet at her new school. A pair of curious brown eyes flashed through her mind and she hoped she would.

She stood next to her mom clad in a pair of black folded shorts, a white baby doll camisole, and a pair sneakers. Her long hair pulled back into a ponytail though in the future she would cut it short. Her mini tonfa's stuffed into her Hibird yellow back pack along with a couple of throwing knives (blame her dad), a cell phone (blame her mom), and her lunch. She took a look around and instantly found familiar faces. One Yamamoto Takeshi was ever smiling and already seemed to have a fan club (albeit a fan club of two and three year olds).

Sasagawa Ryohei and his sister (who she never really liked) Kyoko. As expected the energetic boy was traipsing around shouting his patented extreme left and right. While Kyoko looked just as flowery as ever. Hana was surprisingly sitting off in a corner glaring balefully at the other children surrounding her.

Mochida was doing something she really didn't care about and she could spot some of her future lackeys.

Finally her gaze caught on the lone fidgeting boy seating at a table by himself and she could feel the traitorous feeling of melting deep within herself. He just looked so adorable dressed in his orange (ironically) 27 shirt and green cargo pants.

Waving goodbye to her mother after promising to be good she stood at the front of the class and waited her introduction.

"Hello class, this is Hibari Kyoya and she is just starting here today. Say hi class." Queue many different greetings.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself Hibari-san."

Stepping forward she coolly surveyed the gaggle of children and calmly said. "I am Hibari Kyoya, I don't like herbivorous sheep and idiots. Annoy me and I will bite you to death."

"Okay then Hibari-san, why don't you take a seat." The teacher said, voice still jovial.

Looking from group to group she immediately discarded Yamamoto's table. Those budding fan girls would make it impossible to think, same with the Sasagawa's. Especially loud ass Ryohei. And the rest were insignificant. Moving over to Tsuna's table she saw him immediately flint but with a dawning look of recognition.

Sitting down she set her bag on the back of her chair and ignored the teacher as she began to instruct them on the fine arts of coloring.

"U-um," A soft squeaky voice stuttered and Kyoya looked up. Tsuna, seeming to attempt to speak with her gathered up his courage.

"I-I'm Sawada T-Tsunayoshi." He introduced.

"Hn. I know we've met before." She said bluntly and bunked. Maybe her father was rubbing off on her.

"Yeah, w-when you touched m-my h-h-hair." His face red as he twitched in his seat.

Abruptly standing she drew a startled shriek from Tsuna.

"I'm going to get some coloring tools. Stay here." Walking over to the colored pencil box she carefully selected matching colors and paper then made her way back to the table. Though she was pleased to be on civil terms with Tsuna she didn't want to turn into best friend. That would probably change too much and she rather liked having an advantage. Perhaps she could settle for violent associate?

Setting down the drawing pencils and stretch paper she started to get to work and Tsuna taking the hint got started also.

This mutual silence went on for the rest of the week. And on her way home from school on the Friday her mother inquired about her progress.

"Sheep isn't so bad."

That Saturday morning her father gave her one day off to deal with business (most likely with his Yakuza group because her dad certainly wasn't working in an office) but gave her the firm warning of not getting to complacent. Like her 24 hour break could make her forget the horrid month of conditioning.

Slipping on a pair of pants, a t-shirt, and trainers she hefted her bag over her shoulder filled with its usual things. Food, weapons, provisions, phone and exited the house.

"Check in every few hours okay Kyo?" Her mom shouted after her.

Finding her way to the park she narrowed her eyes at the sight she was met with. Tsuna was being bullied.


	3. Chapter 3- Pitiful and Stolen Food

**Hello, I would like to thank all of my favorites, followers, reviewers, and viewers for taking the time to do all of the things mentioned for my story. There are no reborn as Hibari fics, only reborn as his sibling ones, and I wanted to do one. And I didn't want to make my OC a super kid (in example: at the age of two weeks able to talk fluently. Well as a child even if you know what to say your vocal cords aren't fully developed (I think) enough to speak without slurring words. Or making your character a secret mafia boss/manufacturer/James Bond 2.0. I want to make it realistic (as KHR can be). Beware I am updating from my phone, so excuse any grammar mistakes. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

* * *

Kyoya paused her stomping gait to properly note the scene and nearly turned back around. Hardly believing her eyes she carefully observed the happenings in front of her and resisted the urge she pinch her nose and sigh. Correction, Kyoya thought with a eye twitch. Tsuna was bullying himself in an attempt to get away from the potential bulliers. Kid was doing their job for them!

He was tripping all over himself (via his untied shoes) creating shallow cuts and bruises along his arms and legs. It didn't help that he was crying hysterically with the three taller boys staring blankly at the snotty, tearing sky.

Deciding she had seen enough (because that display was nothing short of pitiful) she propped her prized bag against a rock and pulled out her tonfa's. She was hardly proficient with them after only trading for little more than a week and had minimal control over her swings and everything else but she was confident that she could handle this situation with ease. Cuz let's face it, where would TYL!Hibari be if he (now she) couldn't strike fear into a few measly toddler hearts? Not the Vongola Cloud Guardian that's where. And it wasn't like she could use to knives her dad packed. A- she knew nothing of how to use them besides stabbing and B- she didn't want them dead, in agony yes, but not dead.

Straightening herself up she purposefully strode forward stopping just shy of the group, just in time to see one of the boy tsk and reach out.

Taking a jump forward she quickly brought the steel bar down, smacking it loudly against the skin of his fingers.

Surprised by the attack the lead kid with the black hair issued a pained yelp and drew back. Clutching the bruised hand as he glared at her.

Sniffing a bit Kyoya narrowed her eyes to mere flint colored slits. "Hn. Herbivores, kamikoruso." Yes folks, it was official, the catchphrase has been issued. If if anyone asked, she'd blame both her dad and Animal Planet. Television was a horrible influence indeed. Though it was considerably less intimidating with her high pitched baby voice. Positioning herself to momentarily take a closer look at Tsuna's profile and inwardly winced at the wide, glistening eyes and trembling lip look. Why was he out here anyway?

"W-who are you to hit Daichi like that!" One of them yelled, finally courageous enough to start shouting. Drawing her scrutiny away from the quivering boy she rounded on them. Delighted to see them flinch harshly at her look. Behold the Hibari Effect.

"Y-yeah he didn't do not nothing to you, so go 'way!" Wingman number two nodded and 'Daichi' seeing his lackeys support puffed his miniature chest out and (attempted) to scowl -Grimace? Whatever- at her.

"Uh huh," He hummed suddenly looking self important. "So go somewhere else you-you-" He seemed to be fishing for a proper word to insult her with "GIRL!" He hurled, looking for everything like the cat who ate the canary. Kyoya snorted.

Oh yes, rawr, that kitten had claws and it has unsheathed them, calling her a female and such. It was super effective. Please she heard worse degradation from her own parent while training.

Shifting her legs farther apart in concentration she barely saw or heard the boy as he stepped forward and yelled about girls being cootie infested or some other and a small mousy voice issued a small "no!".

Allowing herself to smirk she struck out again though obviously putting alot more into it than advised this time because it flew from her grasp and hurtled into the nearby bushes.

Even if she didn't want to admit it she had lost cool points with that stunt. Obviously the trio thought the same because they had burst into loud guffaws like all children did and pointed (quite rudely) at her.

Clenching her fists, her eyebrows twitched, and she readied her left hand. Because it might have escaped them but it didn't Kyoya. Her bars came in a pair. Swinging once more it connected with his thigh, considering she had been going for his stomach her aim was pretty good.

"Now get lost Herbivores." She ordered trying to sound as imperial as possible. People tended to listen when you sound like you're actually in charge.

Seeing their little boss on the ground crying (she was sure it hurt) snapped them sober. Each grabbing one hand they half dragged half supported him away. Keeping her glare on them until they were out of sight she spun on her heel and entered the scrub her weapon and flown into.

After three hair snags on wayward branches and a dozen leaves to the face she had successfully retrieved her tonfa.

"Old man would've given me hell if I lost it, you'd think he'd go easy on his only progeny. Hah! He knows no such word." She muttered, rubbing irritably at her pained scalp.

Angry stuffing them away she faced Tsuna and sighed. She couldn't just leave him here, looking like the bait he was.

Bending down she reached into her side pouch and pulled out some wet wipes.

"I'm going to clean you up now because frankly you look disgusting." She stated bluntly, not paying mind to his now defensively hunched shoulders. Grabbing his ankles she thoroughly cleaned the scrapes on both bare legs and knee caps before sticking a star Band-Aid over each wound. Working quickly before those kids could go get help she moved onto his arms and palms.

Leaning back to get a critical look at her handiwork she grunted before retrieving one last bandage and placing it on his cheek.

"Get up." She commanded, rising to a stand.

Her sharp voice snapped Tsuna out of his surprisingly contemplative stare and he scrambled upright. Using one last towelette she cleaned off his face (ew) and tossed it into the closest garbage can.

Started down the opposite end of the path she heard after approximately five steps a soft thud and a cry.

Bowing her head she swiveled around. Tsuna lay back up on the dirt path. Probably tripped over his laces.

She rolled her eyes. "Tie your shoes."

The brown haired boy nervously pushed himself up began to fiddle with the dirt smudged white strings.

Blinking once she stepped closer. "What are you doing?" She asked after a few minutes of watching him fumbled around.

He flinched and seemed to huddle in embarrassment.

"I can't tie dem." He said, voice thick with the adorable twang Kyoya was trying to get rid of.

She almost forgot that not everyone was former 25 year old woman placed into a young body. Crouching down she deftly knotted the laces and without a word she continued on, listening to little feet speed up to her.

To her surprise she felt a tiny hand clutch at hers and she glanced down. Tsuna seemed to not notice as he was looking around with apprehension. Good, he was learning to be weary and until he became stronger it was only natural that he would flock near her for protection.

Arriving at a red picnic table Kyoya sat down and pulled her hand away from his to take out her lunch for the evening. Taking a bite of her bento (for an Italian woman her mom sure could throw down some prime Asian cuisine) she glanced toward Tsuna. Who was currently eying her chopsticks with a look of sheepish hunger. Pointing to the bench across from her she pulled out a spare pack of eating utensils. Thankfully her mom stuffed the box full of various favorites (takoyaki, rice balls, sushi etc) so she wouldn't die of starvation if she shared.

Watching the hopeless boy repeatedly drop food, struggling with the slim sticks to put anything in his mouth she dug around in one of her many pouches and pulled out an assembling fork, handing it over to Tsuna.

Nodding at his now improved eating etiquette she tended to her own self.

* * *

Stepping through her front door she slammed it closed and proceeded to trudge up stairs to her room and gracelessly slumped on her bed (only recently having updated from the crib).

Half way through their impromptu picnic Nana had rushed in and began to fawn over the boy. Positively crying about how worried she had been and that he should never ever run off again.

Then she had spotted Kyoya, connected the pieces and began to profusely thank her with hugs for watching her Tsu-kun and a promise of dinner for interrupting theirs.

Eventually she gave up trying to protest the reward, partially because it would have done no good, Nana only listens to Nana and partially because dang it she was still hungry and the manga had Nana as a shamazing cook. She refused to miss out on this.

And she was happy she hadn't. It was great, seemed her mother had a contender. She had listened to Nana rambled on and only spoke when the situation dictated. And upon leaving she had received a container of food and a happy "Come back soon!" from her hostess and a shy smile from Tsuna.

Begrudgingly rising from the soft comfort of her bed she removed the container from Nana with ironically little yellow birds on them and decided to go set it into the fridge.

Entering the kitchen she completed her task and got herself a glass of orange juice and took a seat.

Sipping the orange perfection she connected eyes with her father who had now entered the room.

"Be ready tomorrow Kyoya, we're going to step your training. I heard you let your weapon slip out of your hands today." He said, and she tensed. The man must of had her tailed, where's the trust?

He moved to the fridge pulling it open and though the message was already alarming she instantly froze upon seeing him reach into it's cold confines.

You see her father was notorious in their house hold for eating delicious food people had unsuspectingly put up for later consummation and it just so happened that Nana's food was packed with godly flavor.

Cursing inwardly when she spied the Hibird container in his dastardly grasp she shot up. Feet planted on the leather and hands pressed to the marble counter.

"You don't want to do this old man." She hissed, eyes narrowed. That was hers and she'd be damned before she let him take it from her still warm hands.

For a moment he looked shocked at her outburst before he slowly let a smirk curl his lips (while a snarl curled hers) and painstakingly opened the lid.

"I'm serious." She pointed out, emphasizing her orders. "Set. The. Bird. Container. Down!"

Raising an eyebrow at the venom in her voice he slid open a drawer and drew out two polished pieces of wood.

"You don't want this old man, not this problem, not right now and not in your own home." She warned. "Continue at your own pweril." Almost cringing at the slurred speech she lifted her chin commandingly but to no avail.

Wide gray orbs watched as those accursed chopsticks lifted food up and into his mouth.

Issuing a war cry she launched herself forward and was instantly intercepted and held back as her "father" took another bite. He taunted her with it, she could see the smug look about him!

"Stwop! Stwop! Dwangit wook a' wha' ywu dwid!" She shouted, anger and sadly desperation making her control slip and she was launched vocal cords first back in baby speak. She glared at the laughter on his face as her face burned. "Father"? Hah! She knew no such word! She was asexually produced! Her mother was an overachiever!

"I worked fo' dat! Cwurse ywo!" She ranted, struggling fiercely before she fell back and simply stared at him. Allowing her lip to quiver and her eyes to water she burst into tears. Salty water soaking her face. Lifting the hem of her shirt she wiped her cheeks as her father stared mistrustfully at her. Clearly sensing but not seeing a plot because his daughter never cried.

And how right he was because two seconds later her mother burst in. Immediately upon seeing Kyoya Jr wailing loudly and Kyoya Sr observing her with a slightly bewildered look. She rushed forward, snatched the box away, scooped her up, and glowered at her father.

"How dare you make mi Bambina cry." And with a flip of her blonde hair she exited the kitchen with a now quietly simpering (and vindictively grinning) Kyoya peering over her shoulder. An expression of superiority written over her features. Round one to the child she inwardly cackled.

Chuckling to himself he decided to give Helena a few hours. Just until it was safe enough to enter their bedroom without the threat of a dagger to the face.

* * *

**Okay so the ending was added because of plot convenience and to show more about the relationship dynamics of Kyoya and her parents. Next chapter Kyoya meets and wants to harm a very familiar person. See if anyone can guess. Please review/favorite/follow It's motivation. :3**


	4. Chapter 4- Yamamoto, Fights, and Tetsuya

**This was updated from my phone beware.**

* * *

Kyoya was now officially six, in first grade, and was pleased that she had kept everything very in character. Her interactions with everyone (mainly Tsuna) occurred with cool blunt indifference and he seemed cautiously content with the silence that nearly always accompanied them. She was pleased...until he had shown up and joined their duo. Her own personal menace. Grinning and laughing like an idiot, disrupting their mutual quiet.

Kyoya scowled narrowing her eyes at the green crayon in her hand and recalled the dreaded day he had came over and took a seat. The nerve!

They had been dallying off in a corner, her with a book not many her physical age should be able to read and him playing with some blocks. And it just happened. Yamamoto Takeshi just up and happened.

Don't get her wrong, she liked the happy rain guardian just fine...from a distance and from the future. Him being here was ruining her knowledge of the future vibe and she didn't like it. Kyoya wasn't sure if they spoke as kids but by how their high school life went they didn't have much of a relationship. And frankly she kinda wanted mini Tsuna to herself.

But it really wasn't his go lucky attitude that made her reach this decision. No, it was the way he had no concept of personal space. At all. Now she fully understood Gokudera's position in all of this. In the beginning of her acquaintanceship with Tsuna she had fortified the no-touchy rule and stressed how important it was, it mattered to canon!Hibari it mattered to he had gotten it, after she had whacked him for casually touching her a few times.

It started out innocent enough and that should have put her on guard. The boy had come over, grinned good-naturedly and initiated conversation.

"Hi." He chirped, startling poor Tsuna into knocking down his tower. Kyoya just ignored him, conditioned against non-threatening situations. Or so she thought because if she would have known where this was going she would have gladly ended it before it would have started.

"Y-yes?" Tsuna squeaked looking fearful, scooting closer to her.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked like he couldn't just take a look and deduce it himself. Ah, must be that famous 'obliviousness' of his. It was a powerful force.

"U-um, building?" Tsuna answered, scrunching his nose up slightly. Lifting one B block to him to inspect.

"Oh haha, that's cool." He laughed nodding, crouching down to see better.

Kyoya let the silence rein for just a while to see what he wanted but when he offered no more she decided to speak.

"Did you want something Herbivore?" She set down her book and stared unblinking at him.

"Oh yeah, I do haha," He smiled, rubbing the back of his head, undeterred by her constant gaze. "The teacher said we can go outside and play baseball and I need two players." Activate hopeful stare 2.5. It was really too bad she was immune after witnessing Tsuna's many, many faces.

Though Tsuna had no such thing, twisting the hem of his shirt nervously against his stare he looked over at her for guidance and 'HIEE'd' at the expression on her face. It clearly read 'do it, I disown you, and you die'. Tsuna quickly returned to his blocks, shooting her frightened peeks. Heh, she was really getting good at this type of thing.

Looking back at Yamamoto she sat there deadpanning for a second. He needed two players so he came and asked Tsuna and her. The two most unqualified pair ever, for completely different reasons of course.

She excelled at any sport she tried (must have been that innate Hibari-ism) but had already established her status as aloof and "doesn't mingle with sheep". And Tsuna because physical fitness has a very personal vendetta to settle between the two and one did not want to get caught up in that.

Looking back down at her text on "The Finer Points of Disabling a Man" as per her fathers orders she went back to ignoring him.

"We don't, uh, p-play Yamamoto-san." Tsuna explained with an apologetic look.

"Don't play baseball?" He gasped as if the concept was foreign. "Then what do you do?"

Tsuna began to look thoughtful then shrugged. "Stuff." He restarted his block tower.

And so things went on as they normally did. For a few seconds anyway. The sound of a body plopping down next to her snatched her attention. Glaring she stared at the now comfortably sitting rain guardian.

Apparently even Tsuna was confused because he turned with a furrowed brow.

"Um, Yamamoto-san...W-what are you doing?" Tsuna timidly inquired.

Yes Yamamoto, what?

"Since you two don't like baseball, I'll make you love it, haha!" He declared, slinging an arm around their shoulders while Kyoya grabbed her tonfa's and sprung. However the boy moved out of the way.

"Don't touch me so freely you Herbivore."

That had been that. And it was still that and what was worse she had only managed one hit on him! He kept dodging! No matter she had only been trying to gain her space back, even if she wasn't serious bones should have been broken! So instead of trying to run him out she simply began to treat him like she treated Tsuna (albeit more coldly) but it didn't make him any less frustrating.

Her only reprieve was the break that was starting tomorrow, thank whoever for small mercies.

Picking up her bag at the end of class she made for the exit.

"B-bye Hibari-san." The brown haired boy called with a wave. Kyoya hn-ed.

"Yeah haha, bye Hibari!" Yamamoto echoed.

That one she ignored and left the building. Searching for her mother she was surprised to see her father waiting for her. With a group of women tittering off in a corner, shooting him what they thought were 'flirtatious' and 'seductive' looks. Psh her mom merely had to blink and her dad was there.

As soon as her dad caught sight of her he immediately turned and started away. Catching up Kyoya tilted her head to look at him.

"Yes?"

"We're going to go visit a few friends of mine." He informed her and she wondered if these 'friends' were mafia.

"Name?"

""Tetsuya, be sure to be respectful they could make a good ally."

She drew up short and faltered. She was going to meet her future prefect vice president? Mr. Elvis? He had been canon!Hibari right hand man, so he had to be hers. Yeah, he most definitely was an ally she wanted and needed if she wanted to become president and have a loyal interface within the school.

"Hn. Of course.

* * *

She was in complete awe as she gaped at the many people here. She had thought that maybe the other Hibari had made him wear his hair like that but it seemed to be a family thing among the males. The pompadour style was very much alive outside of Spain and it made her wonder what type of hair gel they used to keep it set like that.

Trailing behind her father she entered into the main house. Watching every person they had passed bowing their heads to her father she came to realize they were sort of like how some families were to the Vongola. They served them yet were also somewhat of a friend. So Tetsuya was Yakuza. Knew it.

Entering into a room with a large group of people in it Kyoya was greeted with the younger version of her vice president and boy did he look displeased.

"Hibari-sama, today is the day you have decided to test you heir?" The leader (Tetsuya's dad?) asked.

"Hn." So equolent, her father.

"Very good, now if you and your heir would follow me we can continue as planned." He nodded leading them through a door behind them to the back yard.

Glancing at her father's impeccable poker face she turned back to Tetsuya's dad.

"Today Hibari Kyoya's own progeny will face mine just as he did many years ago." He announced and Kyoya blinked. She was going to fight? Her vice president?

"And if she should lose she revokes her rights to our clan and gives the title of Leader over to my child. As she would be proven unworthy."

She blinked again. So if she lost she would lose Tetsuya? That couldn't be good for the future.

"Does she agree to the terms?" He concluded addressing her directly this time.

She had no choice. "I do." She answered readying her steel bars.

"Then may both contestants enter the arena."

Entering the wide field Kyoya looked over at the glaring boy with confusion. He seemed to hate her though he had practically loved future Hibari. Readying herself she slipped into her stance and watched as Tetsuya pulled on a pair of spiked brass knuckles. His style was boxing?

Meeting her fathers gaze she saw the message written for her.

'Don't lose or don't come home'. Just visiting some friends indeed.

"Hajime!" The proctor called and with that the fight began but neither made a move.

She was wary, she knew nothing about his fighting style from the manga and she wasn't sure if it was like Lussuria's Muy Thai, Ryohei's Boxing, or some rabid new hybridized combo.

Just as Kyoya was debating whether or not to attack first the choice was taken from her. Tetsuya rushed forward, his left fist jabbing forward at a surprising speed while she nimbly dodged and blocked them against the metal of her tonfa.

Staying on the defensive she allowed him to engage her as she tried to get a feel for his pace.

He was fast that must was certain and fairly precise with his punches but unlike her he wasn't fighting with a clear head. He was angry that much was clear, probably about having to serve her and when this was over she'd have to clear that up.

Making her move when she caught him over extending his punch she swung and skimmed his middle. Bruising it at the most, if he hadn't maneuvered out of the way it definitely would have been worse. And so it continued dodging his hits and occasional kicks while she parried and stuck him in non-determinable places ei: wrists and shoulders.

She admitted she had gotten confident so when he suddenly struck with a whole new level of speed she was surprised and only on impulse canted her head to the left and smacked the side of his ribs with a pleasing thwack.

Watching him bounce subtly on the balls of his feet with narrowed eyes she felt the warm liquid run down her face and with begrudging gleefulness' saw him wince and cringe at his movement.

She wasn't the only one hurt.

Spinning her tonfa's in her grasp she set the longer ends to her elbows and changed her stance into a more relaxed less rigid one so flawlessly that Tetsuya looked confused.

It seemed she was going to have to put her mothers training to use. Flexibility would serve her better here.

Pressing the end of her tonfa together they connected with a click. Shifting the handles inside of the steel tubing she held her newly formed Bo staff in her hands. When taking lessons from her mother they had surmised that her tonfa were not the best choice with the style she was being taught so after some experimentation she had been given a pole to fight with.

Rushing forward Kyoya thrust the end into the floor and vaulted herself over Tetsuya, landing with perfect precision behind him. Not expecting the acrobatics he attempted to turn. Sloppily ducking the whizzing metal she sent overhead he fell back. Though this put him into the prime position for her to double back and clip him about the ankles.

Slashing downward Tetsuya managed to lock her staff into the spaces of his spikes and attempted to pull it from her grasp. Tightening her fingers she allowed the momentum to pull her over his head.

Landing in a crouch she set the bar on her shoulder and pressed down on her end. Her metal was stronger so unless he wanted to keep his gloves sharp and pointy he'd let go.

As she thought he gave in and the pressure of the opposite side was gone, she dashed away before facing Tetsuya. Now instead of the burning fury she had spied before, he held a begrudging respect and curiosity towards her.

Seeing this Kyoya disassembled her staff and reequipped her tonfa's. Nodding slightly and receiving one in return they reengaged with a different kind of ferociousity. They met each other hit for hit with a vicious smile on their faces. Both fighters reached a stalemate as their weapons grinded against each other but through her excitement she wasn't unaware of the happenings around her. He jerked his fist making her lose her grip on her right tonfa and it clattered to the ground.

The fist flew at her stomach just as the tips of her fingers grasped the handle of her weapon.

Drops of red stained the ground as Kyoya hunched over his arm. Tetsuya stared in shock. Without warning she swung her tonfa and watched with satisfaction as it connected the side of his jaw. Pulling back everyone was allowed to see her hand sitting between the spikes of the glove as the sides of her fingers were pressed against the sharpness. Blood running slightly.

Grinning she sprung to him bar pressing against his throat as her legs confined his arms.

"Kamikuroso."

* * *

**You guys got to see how Kyoya won over Tetsuya. During this fight I tried to convey how their feelings were. Tetsuya didn't respect Hibari at first thinking she was kinda just some snotty rich kid with a few self defense lessons and needed to prove herself to him. So she did. This was also to show you her progress but I hate fight scenes I tried my best. And here you got some Takeshi interaction I hope it was in character and enjoyable. Review/favorite/follow. Its motivation.**


	5. Fon, Demons Named Lichi, and Shamal

Kyoya was 7 when she first met Fon. It had been random and she suspected she momentarily looked like an idiot. She had come home from school by herself because frankly she could take any old beggar off the street and she was never really alone (her father had her trailed constantly) when she had opened her front door to be greeted by a miniature male looking her. She resisted the urge to cuddle then man-turned-baby. Really she never knew why she never made the connection until it was pointed out in the manga (AN: Like me!) but now it was staring her in the face.

Literally.

With probing intimidating gray eyes. And now it made her previous crush on Fon really gross and weird. She was gonna have to rethink her OTP's pronto, especially since she had shipped herself with many (manyyy) others. Kyoya didn't think she'd enjoy a harem very much.

"Baby...who are you?" She questioned pointing at Fon with narrowed eyes. She knew the answer but she couldn't tell him that now could she.

"I am Fon. And who might you be?" He smiled amicably, speaking in Chinese clearly expecting her to know the language. Someone's presumptuous. Luckily for him since her father was half Chinese (how else would he be related to Fon) and had taught her the language a little while after her mom started her Italian. Kyoya had been hard pressed to learn them both but it paid off.

"Hibari Kyoya." She answered, still staring suspiciously. Not to sound ungrateful but why was the Arcobaleno here? Did he want something or was it a vacation or something? He started in shock but didn't look like he didn't see it coming. A movement from his shoulder drew her eyes. Perched on Fon's tiny appendage was Lichi watching her with an intentness that made her step back. The hell?

"Oh? My dear nephew has a daughter?" He asked looking up at her father who had mysteriously appeared, glancing at the monkey with distaste. Fon looked kinda accusingly, it would have made a lesser man cry.

"Hn." He grunted, not at all ruffled by Fon's piercing look. Her father was not a lesser man.

"Is she the one you wanted me to tutor for the next month?" And this time Kyoya paused. Fon. Was going to train her? She didn't know rather to be happy or scared. She saw how Reborn tortured (not tutored, she was sure of that) Tsuna and was positive Fon was just as bad. Evil little monsters, the lot of 'em.

He didn't answer, just lead them both to the dojo. Let her tell you though Fon may look like a genial child with his very calm and fung sway attitude, he was anything but. It was the one of the most horrid months of her life. He knew no mercy as he nearly broke her. All the while smiling genially, sipping softly on some Chinese tea he had imported. And that monkey, dear God that monkey. Kyoya knew there was something horribly wrong with the hairy thing from her first time spotting it in the manga. And this only confirmed it.

She would swear up and down that thing was possessed! It had watched her torture as Fon very capable hands with the most terrifying little grin seen to man.

Even when she had left the training room she would find it lounging around wherever she happened to be. Whether it was her bed room, the kitchen, or even in the shower. Just...staring and smiling. All the time. She had taken to sleeping with a knife under her pillow (or just not sleeping at all) for safety reasons. Kyoya had even gone as far as to mention it to her father. Casually of course.

"That monkey needs to go, I don't care how it gets done just that it is." She said, slurping idly on her Capri-Sun. Shoulders stiff with the tension of the past weeks.

Her father grunted faint black bag under his dark eyes, having had his own experiences with the devil thing. Which was probably why he was barely home nowadays, even her mother took up lodge at a hotel. "Gone or gone?" And silently Kyoya weighed the cons and pros. It would be gone but on the other hand Fon...this would would need very careful consideration.

Suddenly both of their eyes were drawn across the yard by a sharp movement to a small animal figure. There it was, across the lawn frolicking about in the shade of the bushes like the predator it was. Staring...and smiling. A cunning knowledge playing in those round brown eyes.

Both Hibari decided all conversation should indefinitely moved to a more secure place (off the property) until further notice. Least the spawn caught wind of their plans and retaliated.

* * *

She was 8 when her asthma resurfaced and was more critical. She had been training with her father when it hit. And hit it did. It started out innocent enough like it had before. A slight tightening of the chest and a bit of breathlessness but she had put it off as just winded from her father's regimen. But as she progressed and the feeling didn't subside she remembered how it felt the first time and she had gotten scared.

Worst. Idea. Ever. Mid duck from a swing her dad sent she had fallen to her knees gasping futilely, curling into herself. Harsh coughs shook her frame as she felt her father grab at her wrist to lay her up straight. It was the first time she had heard him break from his monotone voice into something that was most definitely confused panic and if she wasn't potentially going to die again she would have laughed. (Maybe this time she'll come back as fem!Ichigo from Bleach, having a Fullbring sounds fun.)

In rushed her mother and she was barely conscious. Hands tilted her head back and she gave a jerk. Kyoya felt fingers enter her mouth as it attempted to clear a path to her throat. She must have nearly bit them off because she tasted blood. Kyoya felt herself being moved and that had been it. She blacked out. When she had awoken she was met with the surprising face of Shamal and could only deduce that he knew one of her parents rather well to be here in person. A mystery she would solve later.

He had explained she had a chronic form of asthma and she could control it if she got a shot from him every six months until she could successfully administer them herself. Pulling out a high tech looking inhaler he handed it over and told her it was filled with a vapor form of her injections and to use it casually when the mood struck, just in case. Just to make sure nothing happened during the intervals. She was frightened and angry that it had come back, like come on! She was Hibari Kyoya, Hibari didn't have a weakness as drastic as this! It wasn't supposed to follow her through or get worse while it was at it. Guess it was the trade off for her keeping her knowledge of future.

Kyoya would make sure to always keep this with her as she listened to the effects and signs to keep note of, she didn't want a repeat. Then he had left and in came her parents. Her mother a sobbing wreck and her father rather grim faced. She spied white bandages around his index and middle fingers and felt a twang in her chest. So it was him she had mauled.

Kyoya had been swept up into her arms as she cried into her shoulder. Hesitantly wrapping her arms around her torso she squeezed tightly.

"I'm fine." She tried to reassure as her voice cracked but that only made it worse. She looked to her father for help but he offered nothing but a pat to the head a gruff "Don't do it again". But that was really all he needed to say to convey his feelings.

Neither parent held back in her training, if anything they were even harsher than before. Their way of giving charismatic nudges to not let it get in the way. And she wouldn't, she was Hibari Kyoya, everything bowed to her.

* * *

**I felt like I needed to give her a weakness and I will be using her Asthma for plot reason. I mean she can't be a Hibari and know everything. Sonethings gotta give. You guys got some Fon going on and Lichi creepy little shit lol. Review and thank you.**


	6. Italy, Family, and Duels

Kyoya was 9 when she first went to Italy and got a real taste of her parents Mafia trade and officially was inducted as heir to her mothers ridiculously wealthy family.

Her family had taken the private jet which she hadn't known they had and flew to a part of Italy that she wasn't familiar with (she'd have to ask) and landed in a private air strip.

It looked like one someone had personally constructed to fit their needs. And the attendants there seems very familiar with them.

"Welcome back Mistress Salvadore, you're parents await you back at the manor." A suave looking gentlemen bowed and ushered them into a suave looking limo. Huh, so they were meeting her mother's folks who were less civil and a bit more than tolerant of her father. This was going to be such fun.

The ride had been scenic and beautiful as per Italy which she enjoyed. Upon reaching the manor-and only using that term loosely because WHOA it was HUGE-they were immediately escorted to a large room with two figures seated on a veranda.

"Mr. and Mrs. Salvadore, you're daughter and her daughter has arrived." The footman announced and Kyoya twitched. Rude much? Glaring at the suited monkey who quivered under her eyes she grinned and only relented when she felt a touch from her father on her shoulder. Not telling her to quit staring but to commend her on the progress of the Hibari dagger look. Both Kyoya's smirked as the man speed walked pass the double doors. Ah, the joys of child-parent bonding.

"O mia bambina! E 'così bello vederti (1)!" An aging but beautiful golden haired woman cooed wrapping her arms around the frame of her mother.

"Si si, madre. E 'molto bello vedere anche voi.(2)" She answered smiling happily before gesturing to her.

"E questo è il mio bambino Kyoya Venzia Salvadore Hibari.(3)" There you have it folks, her full name. A bit of a mouth full but she kinda liked the name Venzia.

"Ciao signora, come stai?(4)" She said politely, bowing. Plastering a soft genial expression on her face and inwardly was pleased with her acting skills.

"Oh and she knows Italiano. You sure prepped her well." She smiled, switching to accented English. Bending down she tipped her face towards hers. "And she has our grigio colored occhi. Molto buono!(5)".

Clapping her hands she introduced herself. "Piccola I am your Nonna Adeline, but please call me grandmother."

"Of course grandmother." Kyoya conceded.

Seemingly reaching a conclusion she nodded. "Come you must meet your grandfather, I think he will be pleased." She hummed, grabbing Kyoya's smaller hand in hers and behind her she heard two sounds of relief. What? Did she think she wouldn't like her? Psh, impossible.

Following the cheerfully chattering woman she met gazes with the man sitting in the chair and could only think her grandfather had aged well. He was a handsome Italian man with dark hair and blue eyes. The same blue she could sometimes see in her own.

Bowing again she recited her earlier greeting only to get a butter knife thrown at her head. Canting it to the side quickly she stared confusedly at him before immediately blanking her features and shifting away almost imperceptibly into a ready for action position.

The man smirked and nodded. "Good, so you have been trained. That makes my job a little less hard. Couldn't have a weak heir now could we?"

"That certainly wouldn't have been for the best, we would have to start from scratch. So the man is good for something."

Narrowing her eyes she scowled at her grandmother, refusing to listen to anyone badmouth her father. "You besmirch the name of Hibari, you besmirch the name of Salvadore." She said, coldly. Fuming at his amused look, she glared harder until her grandmother had to step in as a mediator.

"Now now dear Giovanni, be civil we wouldn't want to start off on the wrong foot with our new heir and granddaughter, Dovremmo?(6)"

Tearing her attention from her dear grandpa Gio she looked at her grandmother. Heir? As in successor? Her? But she was already the cloud guardian, did canon!Hibari do this too? There was no doubt that her mothers family associated with Mafioso but they were not exactly Mafia themselves. Kyoya was under the impression that they ran something like a business that went circles in the underworld as well as civilian life. They were a widespread worldwide corporation that manufactured things from weapons to clothes lines (very successful one might she add) and everything in between.

Shock tingled up her spine, they wanted to give her a multi-million dollar franchise? Totally made up for being cursed with her worsened asthma-nearly-almost-kinda-not really but still! But just as the elation kicked in doubt rose and countered it. What did they want in return? Nothing came free in this world.

"I see your suspicious, as you should be. But not of us-anymore-seeing as we have chosen you."

Great so if they hadn't picked her what? They would try to kill her? Nice parents ya got there mom.

"That doesn't tell me what you want." She said, voice even. She was not going to except anything from anyone without knowing the consequences. Especially from family she just now was meeting.

"Well dear, I don't think right now would be the best time to tell you-"

"Marry a rich man and have a minimum of three children by the age of 23, no later than 26. The Salvadore line cannot end with you."

Hibari stilled and tensed, taken back by the bluntness of the statement. Didn't cut corner did he? Geez she was only nine.

"Giovanni! Have more tact than that!" The blonde woman rebuked, smacking her husband upside the head. "She's only nove anni!(7)"

"She's a Salvadore! She's old enough to understan-OW! Goddamnit woman, cease your smacking!" Her grandpa swore, raising his arms to protect his head from attack.

"Well maybe if you didn't have the grace of a bull then maybe I wouldn't have to hit you." She huffed as Hibari inwardly smiled. So much like her own parents.

Breaking up their bickering match she gave her decision. "I'll do it."

Two set of eyes locked onto her.

"I'll do it." She agreed, repeating herself.

"Buono!" Her grandma chirped snapping one hand an attendant set a pack of papers into her hands.

"Just sign the contract and it'll be final!"

Taking up the pen, she read it through and found the terms agreeable and wrote her name along all the lines needed.

In a few years she'll be owner of Salvadore Inc., a Vongola guardian, and the Hibari family head. Did canon!Hibari have to go through this?

Next up she had gone to Sicily and met with the Ilonzgio family. A relatively new but influencing organization to see about any future business trading. Her family DID own several corporations and that was just on her fathers side, albeit smaller than her mom's side and more illegal.

She watched the distinct kind of politics associated with business, the mob, and the world of men with an attentiveness beyond someone of her 'age' and was pleased that she could still put her Political Science and Business degrees to use. Who had stupid majors now (previous) mom?

* * *

Kyoya was 10 when she met Ryohei, Kyoko, and Hana and surprisingly formed a tentative association with the three. On several separate occasions though all the meeting fell in place because of the first event. First one she had met was Kyoko, the dim but nice girl had been walking alone while Kyoya kept a look out on Namimori as one should when she saw the girl turn into a dim alley way. Intending to exit the other side as a short cut when a trio of boys around their age approached her from behind.

The girl didn't even hear them with their loud clumsy feet banging all over the concrete! Rolling her eyes she jumped from ledge to ledge (took a while of trial and error before she could prefect that little trick) until she looked over them.

Just as she was about to interfere as the lead boy grabbed her shoulder the most shocking thing happened. Kyoko who everyone thought was a useless girl, Kyoko who was little Miss. Blooms-Alot, Kyoko who just expertly flipped the boy over her shoulder with instinctive precision was more than what she had previously thought. Leaning back to observe as the honey haired girl swung her bag in a tight circle clocking the nearest one to her in the face and her foot fly back connecting solidly with the crotch of the last one.

Vacantly she wondered what exactly was in that bag of here's to knock the teeth out of thug number two. Leaping down from her perch she mule kicked the rising leader guy in the jaw, he fell flat. Staring for a few seconds Kyoya chuckled. Figured Ryohei wouldn't leave his baby sister defenseless. She was way too much of perp-bait to leave without a fail safe.

"Hn, Herbivore hurry up and head home. It's late." She said, urging her along. Really she couldn't babysit her all day. Other people needed her expertise of butt kicking. Violence waits for no one except her.

She blinked a few times slowly before she smiled and behind Kyoko a back drop of roses fell. Momentarily Kyoya was blinded. She had to learn that, it was a worthy skill. "Mou, thank you Protector-san for saving me. I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, pleased to meet you." She bowed and Kyoya internally sweat dropped.

"Hibari...Kyoya." She answered cautiously. Did this girl really go around giving out her name so easily? Geez no wonder people perved on her. She must get targeted so many creeper attempts she could just see it.

...Deciding not to go there she 'hn-ed' and watched her go, following silently from the roof tops. She already interfered might as well stalk her home.

Next came rather out of the blue because not many people sought her out was Hana and this one was probably the calmest and simplest of them all. Hana had heard about the fabled 'Protector-sama' from Kyoko and knew just who to come to thank. Courtesy of her nearly infamous surname Kyoko had given Hana when she had asked. Ah, the benefits of being an Hibari. So many, so powerful, so awe inspiring.

"So you saw Kyoko 'respond' huh?" She said standing under Kyoya's Sakura tree, waking her up from her nap. The bark on that tree was super comfy, and it was pretty. She liked pretty things. Sue her. "Guess you figured out Ryohei-baka and her parents had her conditioned to act when touched in 'no-no' zones?"

Cracking open one eye she looked at Hana before giving one curt nod. No-no zones? Sounded similar to what she called her personal space.

"And you took care of what she missed?"

Nod.

Seeming satisfied Hana turned on her heel and reentered the school. "I heard you like omelette, maybe I can make you some as a thanks." She calmly called back towards her and Kyoya smirked. If she wasn't already Hibari she wouldn't mind being in Hana's body. Maybe she'd take Hana up on her offer. Oh what the heck? She shrugged and jumped off her perch. Kyoya was feeling a bit hungry anyways.

And last but not least Ryohei.

The loud brash boy but infinite energy came bursting into her class causing Tsuna to cry out and drive under the table and Yamamoto to stare rather imposingly at Ryohei's pumped exterior.

"HIBARI KYOYA, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL TO THE EXTREME!"

Silence blanketed the room as people stared at Ryohei like he was insane for challenging a monster like herself. Tsuna had risen from his hiding place and closer to Kyoya's side.

"Haha, duel?" Yamamoto smiled, and Kyoya internally blanched at the look of it. Seemed someone was protective of his 'friend'. It wouldn't be good to have them be at odds with each other over this. Attempting to placate the situation she stood and placed one hand one the future rain guardians arm.

"It's fine I accept." This was the second duel she had to take part of. Couldn't catch a break.

"Haha cool then! Do it for the win Hibari!" Yamamoto cheering hugging her close. Touchy bastard!

"Be c-careful." Tsuna whispered, face shining with concern. Ah, Tsuna. His Sky like compassion was touching.

"Of course." She answered to the both of them. "You can make sure for yourselves when you come to watch."

Facing Ryohei she gave her terms. "After school at four. Meet me out front and we'll have the duel at the boxing club Herbivore."

Now in hindsight having the fight at the boxing club wasn't her brightest idea since they were all muscles monkeys with (guess what) enormous bulging muscles. It's a wonder Ryohei stayed slim.

Stepping into the ring she immediately slipped into her Bo staff form. The closest thing to a boxer she had fought was Tetsuya and she had familiarized herself with his style quite finely.

"LET'S FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted as he rushed forward. He was a tad bit slower than Tetsuya but damn did he pack a punch. Catching his hit with the middle of her weapon she could feel the vibrations filtering through the metal as she resisted shooting him a horrifiedly awed look. This kid was a different of monster!

Whipping her staff she viciously attacked through his guard her fluid style to different for his more rigid base to comprehend.

Catching a thrown punch in both hands she smirked and flipped him over her shoulder. He was a different breed but so was Kyoya.

Watching the white haired boy raise because it couldn't have been over so soon, she deadpanned at the fire in his eyes.

"YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON EVER TO FLIP ME! JOIN MY BOXING CLUB HIBARI!"

Or maybe it was over. Well, that was a waste of time. Undoing her staff she held her tonfa's and smacked him across the face. Classic Hiba style.

"No Herbivore. Stop crowding me."

"YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON TO MAKE ME BLEED, JOIN MY BOXING CLUB HIBARI!"

"Haha, you won! Good job!"

"A-are you okay?"

"Hn."

* * *

**This might not be the best chapter I've done so far but I hope it will suffice. So you meet Kyoya's grandparents. She doesn't get the company until she's old enough. So no money for her. And yeah i slacked off a bit on the fight scene. Next chapter you get to see a change in scenery. Review please**

**1- Oh my child! Its so good to see you!**

**2-Yes, yes, mother. Its very good to see you too.**

**3-And this is my child **

**4-hello ma'am how are you?**

**5-Very good**

**6-would we?**

**7-nine years old**


	7. Graduation, Killing, and Reunions

Kyoya was now 11 and she long since left Tsuna and the others behind.

It had been an awkward event for (reluctantly) the three of them because Yamamoto does what he wants to, Tsuna grows attached, and she had to stay in character. At the end of the year banquet that her school threw for every graduating class she decided to break it to them nicely.

"I'm leaving you all next year for a different set of sheep." She blurted as she picked up a second plate of cake. It was surprising how good it was considering it was strawberry filled and strawberries were the most disgusting thing mothr nature ever invented. While Kyoya was absolutely wrecking her layered desert Tsuna had gone silent and stared at her with wide caramelized eyes. Yamamoto just cheered and clapped her on the back causing her to buckle slightly under the unsuspected hit. No. Freaking. Concept. Of. Personal. Space! Kyoya twitched. Already somewhat used to his invasive ways she barely had to resist the STRONG urge to break his fingers. See, progress? It would have been kinda rude seeing as how he WAS her friend-lackey-packmule-comrade-acquaintance.

"Where a-are you going?" Tsuna asked, and Kyoya was pleased that she had nearly beat the stutter out of his speech. Absently she flexed her fingers and softly cackled when he flinched. Hiba-affect activate.

"I'm skipping grades, they determined I'm significantly smarter than you all and shouldn't get infected with the mysterious disease called stupid." She deadpanned, okay okay. So she was making her character a tab bit more sarcastic than the original. She wasn't an exact carbon copy, sue her. Kyoya was close enough to keep the plot (mainly) on course.

"Haha, isn't that great Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned, once again placing his arms around their shoulders. Kyoya paid him no mind. "Soon Hibari-chan will be Hibari-sempai!"

Kyoya grinned and every one within seeing range shivered in fear. She liked the sound of that.

"Uh, yeah. It's c-cool." He tried to smile encouragingly-and failed horribly. Kyoya internally 'aww-ed', he'd miss her and their at arms length relationship! Sighing outwardly she stuck a a hand into the fluffy nest that Tsuna called hair and gave it a ruffle. They would part the way the meet, see IRONY.

"Graduate and I'll allow your herbivorous tendency to flock around me to continue." She said nicely (in a patented Hibari way) before turning to her fifth plate today, this time choosing a vanilla chocolate swirl topped with blue berries. Now it looked weird but maybe she could just pick off the fruit? Yeah sounded like a plan.

However it seemed that life had other plans because as soon as she lifted the plate a small force plowed straight into her side and Kyoya watched with horror struck eyes she saw clatter and squish against the floor. Goddamnit! She had wanted to fucking eat that! Pushing herself off her back and into a sitting position she turned around with narrowed eyes and a scowl, ready to ream into whoever made her drop her cake. But as her mouth was poised to spew vitriol she saw a thick patch of brown buried into her stomach and thin arms wrapped around her middle. With rising alarm she noted the feeling of wetness through her shirt. DEAR GIOTTO HE WAS CRYING!

"Hn, Herbivore, t-this isn't about what I said earlier is it?" she asked hesitantly, ignoring the staring eyes. Yes come and watch Hibari stutter! It's a once in a lifetime experience! Whipping her head around she non-verbally threatened every person in the room and was pleased when they practically sprained their necks trying to look away.

He nodded and sniffled. Kyoya tried not to think about how much snot was possibly ruining her sweater and instead on the situation at hand. She was gonna have to burn this later.

Sighing louder she stroked his hair and wondered how far this was going to harm her reputation. Maybe she should go out and brutally beat a few unsuspecting annoyances. Yeah, sounded good.

"Haha, group hug!" Yamamoto yelled and (just by an estimate) nearly a thousand little bodies dog piled over hers. And nearly a thousand bodies got 'bitten to death'. Like they all momentarily forgot the penalty for stepping into her no-no zone. Guess there was a Yamamoto affect too, convince people to do stupid things with his rain guardian charisma.

And so her grading test commenced and she was pronounced a certified 'genius' (easy when you already know the material) and the school had decided to skip her up a few grades. Placing her in the 9th and everyone else in the 7th. And she was already elected head of the disciplinary committee. Apparently clearing out a horde of Yankees (who now declared her Banchou) made her eligible. So that was easily tackled, she really thought there would have been much more involved but she wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Tetsuya was actually in the same grade as her now and had flawlessly assumed his position. She wondered where he would come in since he hadn't been in pre-K or first grade with her.

Propping her feet up on her desk in the prefect office she grinned and ran a hand through her short (yes you heard that right) hair. Classic Hibari style. She had even taken to wearing the boys uniform and the trench jacket. That amazing, wind flapping trench coat. Unclipping her tonfa's from her leg straps she set them next to her and leaned further in her swivel chair.

Life was good and it could only get better from here. Her role was set up and all she had to do was wait. Kyoya was a little apprehensive about the future seeing as she knew what was going to happen. Like in the first few chapters, her fight with Mukuro where he used her precious cherry blossoms against her. She knew Shamal, well enough to randomly call and receive what she needed and not go out like a sucker. But what would the change? Tsuna needs him as the mist guardian and if she didn't go down Tsuna wouldn't fight him and boom no pineapple. Not to mention no Hibird either, that cute little fluff of yellow.

Setting her feet on the ground she steeped her fingers together. Maybe she could plan around this. She had the information, she had the ability, then she could lose with grace. Kyoya grinned, Mukuro had another thing coming if he thought she was going to go down so easily.

Straightening up she thought she could hear some students in her halls. Kyoya glanced at the clock. Wasn't it still class time?

Smirking she grabbed the bars and made for the exit. Oh yes life was good.

* * *

Kyoya was 12 when she ran into Tsuna again. Literally. She had been on patrol (because beating up unsuspecting sheep was actually fun) when someone had crashed into her.

She tripped to the floor and was fully prepared to wail on whoever had to gall to invade her bubble. That was a no-touchy zone. Everyone around them had frozen in trepidation wondering at what she would do.

But when brown eyes met hers she froze and blinked. Was it wrong that she had temporarily forgot his existence in the last few weeks? Probably.

"Hi-Hibari-san?" He asked, recognition sparking, and she merely hummed. It was clear he remembered but vaguely.

Standing she pushed him off. "What have I told you Herbivore, keep your distance." She hit him then (wouldn't do to seem lenient) but with less force that was only noticeable by her. She would have him conditioned to dodge by the time Reborn came. Less work for him.

She listened to him 'HIE' in pain before nodding.

Walking away she glared at passersby, did they have an eye problem? "No crowding."

* * *

Kyoya was 13 when her parents left her. It was a simple affair, they needed to go handle parts of their families businesses that needed someone there in person and it was up to her to handle things here she had assured them (mainly her mother) that this was easy and she could handle it. But as she looked back at the empty house she knew at least at first it would hard, very hard indeed. Guess this explained canon!Hibari was alone.

* * *

Kyoya was 14 when she killed for the first time. She had knew this was coming and had thankfully been prepped for all her life so the impact had been much less if she had been anyone else but who she was now. It had been an assassin. A hired hand. He had killed a few of her subordinates from Tetsuya's family whom she had given priority to watch over the Sawada house-though Iemitsu sent monthly scouts to check on them things happened between the time of those visits-before they had come to her for help.

And she had sworn she would get it done, a threat to her family was a threat to her. She had felt no small amount of anger seeing them in turmoil and set out at the earliest convenience (immediately) to get rid of the problem. Whoever this person was is good enough to evade her subordinates it was her responsibility.

He had used the classic gun approach and so would she. She could handle one well. Her tonfa and Bo staff were not the only things she had been taught to use and not just by her parents either. She had chased him down for hours at a distance to catch him at the perfect time before she saw him prepared to fire his gun at another of her unsuspecting underling. The sniper rifle perched on the ledge of the roof as he peered out the scope and she aimed. But as that silencer nozzle faced him she was taken by doubts.

Could she do this? Can she kill this man so easily? Was she being weak? Is she weak?

But this moment was not for those thoughts she realized, many had died because someone had been stalled by the superficial. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen anyone murdered. Her father had to constant stop various assassinations and Kyoya happened to be around to see it. Needless to say she had freaked out at first but she assumed she had gotten used to it. Kyoya was now mafia, she would have to kill one person or another if they posed a threat and how could she be the strongest if she hesitated. With narrowed eyes and gritted teeth she watched his finger tense and before she knew it a bullet, her bullet had killed him. Implanted snugly into the base of his brain.

Now shockingly she hadn't gone numb as the stories portrayed, she hadn't started to tremble and shake and view herself like monster. No she had simply at the still body, then off to the side of her now safe cohort and nodded. Coming to terms with everything, death was in the job description.

Flipping open her phone she dialed Tetsuya. "I need a pickup right now. Yes, the assassin is dead. The job is done."

* * *

**I apologize if it's rushed and for any spelling errors. Thank you all for reading and please review!**


	8. Clubs, Nana, Reborn

Kyoya was 15 when she came across Yamamoto Takeshi and his touchy self.

There had been a knock at her office door, very surprising considering her yazuka-she meant prefect committee, yes that's definitely it. Her _prefect_ _committee_ ***coughcouch*** were off patrolling around Namimori so it meant someone had grown big enough balls to approach her. How refreshing. They were sending her proverbial bullet monkies.

Considerably less bored than she had been sorting the paperwork she called them in. Fully prepared to milk this for all it was worth she didn't bother looking to see who it was, instead began to shuffle her papers. Let them sweet it out for a bit.

"Uh, this is the disciplinary room right? Haha, I had been told I'd find the president here." A cheerful voice laughed and Kyoya froze in recognition at the familiar but deeper tone and chuckling quirk.

Snapping her head up she met the dark gaze of a mature, taller than her (but then again he always was), really attractive Yamamoto Takeshi.

Now a woman of lesser stuff would have collapsed in a puddle of her own admiration at being address by a physically superior male but she was a Hibari and pretty damn superior if her own fan club was anything to go by. She merely gave him a raised brow and returned to her shuffling.

"Hibari-sempai! Hey! Haha, it's been awhile." He smiled, stuffing his hands into his pockets shooting her a warm friendly look.

She hummed, minutely raising her brows in mock agreement.

"Tsuna and I still talk on occasion but lately baseball has been taking up alot of my time haha."

"Neat." She drawled, so their relationship hadn't reverted in her absence. Go figure.

"Yeah I know right. Oh! And we've both cut our hair!" Yamamoto ran a hand through his shorter hair before grinning brighter.

"But I think you look cuter this way-" Kyoya momentarily was taken a back and her eyes narrowed, a compliment? "-dressing like a boy really suits you!"

Ah, there it was. The classic Takeshi backhanded compliment. He was just that type of mock oblivious guy to hand those out like they were chocolate. Really horrible chocolate that you accept simple because his face was pretty and you were weak against his smile.

Grasping a pen (that she had specifically designed for throwing and tipped with a paralysis poison) she hurtled it through the air, watching it land next to his head as he laughed good naturedly. Too bad Kyoya was immune.

Leaning back into her seat she quirked a brow. He's better at dodging now. Progress.

"What do you want, herbivore?" She asked, already reaching her rain guardian limit. He's been here for more than thirty seconds and hadn't told her the reason he was in her presence soaking up her precious air like all the other filthy little oxygen thieves. There were not enough trees to go around.

"I wanted to start a baseball team!" Yamamoto declared, face turning serious. It would actually have been discerning if she hadn't already known how dark he could get.

Oh yes, the baseball nut aspect. Nearly forgot about that ever since she had left and his attempts at converting her to the sport failed. Now she could refuse to let him form the team and shove him towards a more sword oriented hobby. Buuut-plot. She prefers to know what she was up against so she could keep the advantage in her court and maybe she would have a requirement for the team applicant. Join a sword fighting club at least twice a week for an hour.

This wouldn't make him ready to face any major opponents, much less Squalo or any of the other big leaguers. But damn, watching that ass whooping had been painful. Some edge was better than none. She couldn't let them go in so horribly unprepared. Besides she had already taken to prepping Tsuna's reaction time and sparring occasionally with Ryohei might as well make it a group thing.

"Fine." She conceded after having a slight stare down. He looked relieved and ready to hug her much to her bubbling discomfort, time to change that.

"Although," She started pleased to see him falter. "you as the propositioning party must join a club of my choosing for two days out of every week, starting with the formation of the team."

He looked faintly alarmed at something in his life not revolving around his sport-oh the horror-and happily surprised that she had broken her record for the number of words she had spoken to him in one sitting.

"Okay then, what club?"

"Kendo."

"O-oh, swords huh?" Yamamoto said, lifting a hand to the back of his head. "I've never really been interested in that before." He looked contemplative for a bit. "Maybe I'll ask my dad for pointers!"

Turning on his heel he waves goodbye. "I'll start in two days! See ya around Hibari-sempai!"

Kyoya smirked, ask his dad for pointers for sure. Ot would indefinitely help though she doubted Tsuyoshi would actually train him unless he was serious about learning his father's art which would be until later in the Varia arc.

Kyoya woke up feeling refreshed like someone had dunked her soul in sunshine. Which was quite honestly saying something. It was a beautiful day, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and she felt great.

Kyoya was suspicious. Life in manga was never this calm and nice except when something big was coming. Slipping out of bed she entered the bathroom and yanked the yellow sticky note off the wall.

'Today's the day' it read and Kyoya tensed, whether in excitement or trepidation she didn't know.

Kyoya was 16 when Reborn came and it everything officially began.

Showering and dressing in her standard uniform she decided to drop in and visit Nana before Reborn came and Tsuna woke up. It was relatively early.

Kyoya and Nana had a strange and content relationship. It really began one day in the market she had been shopping for some groceries when she had caught sight of the Sawada woman wandering the rows. A group of sneering brats trailing after the oblivious woman. Nana wasn't a Kyoko, she was conditioned and prepped to defend. She was a civilian.

A civilian under the protection of Hibari Kyoya. Grinning maliciously she made quick and silent work of the brats and managed to get herself invited over for dinner where she secretly enjoyed the still flocky yet skittish way Tsuna behaved around her. Soon after that Nana always managed to find and guilt trip her to have dinner with them. Maybe it was a tab too personal with the Sawada family but you try refusing that sweet manipulative face of hers!

Jumping from her window to the tree she landed in a practiced crouch. So awesome she didn't need to use doors. Making her way by roof to the Sawada residence she landed in the patio. Sliding open the back tatami door she entered and was met with a smiling Nana. Damn that face.

"Oh, Kyo-kun good morning! I'm afraid Tsu-kun is still sleeping so he can't play right now." She apologized, before exiting and reentering the room with a bento.

"Here's your lunch Kyo-kun just the way you like it." Nana chirped, a cheery feeling floating around her.

Gratefully taking the box of food Kyoya bowed and thanked the honey haired woman.

"Remember to come by for dinner later today Kyo-kun!" She called after her and Kyoya nodded and smiled. Just a teeny bit. Not that she would admit it but spending time with the woman actually made her feel a little less

* * *

Standing atop the school walls so that she could watch and monitor every person arriving at her school Kyoya unknowingly to everyone else fidgeted in impatience. The wait was killing her! Maybe it was the occasion or the thought of mind reading Reborn but she just was a bit strung up.

By now Tsuna figured out that his mom agreed to the flyer and Reborn was being the little bastard he was. Then he met Kyoko on the way, got stripped by the bulle-

"Hey Hibari!" A low toned female voice called interrupting her thoughts and Kyoya smirked.

"Kurogawa." She nodded jumping down from the wall.

The brown haired girl grinned right back. Ever since the day at the Sakura tree her and Hana hit it off. Kyoya found her someone who she didn't want to brutally beat and Hana found it funny when she did wail on someone. Perfect fit.

"Hana-chan. Hibari-sempai." A soft voice greeted and both girls turned to face the shorthaired idol who was walking towards them.

"Hey."

"Hn."

Tuning out their conversation and taking to 'hurrying' along to stragglers she wondered where Tsuna was.

"I WILL CONFESS TO KYOKO WITH MY DYING WILL!" A voice roared startling said girl and half of the school.

Turning around she found a half naked sky rushing towards Namimori with a golden red flame on his forehead but that was barely noticeable with the dust he was picking up with his speed. The dying will bullet must be convenient.

Stopping just shy of barreling Kyoko over Tsuna abruptly bowed. "SASAGAWA KYOKO, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!"

Barely holding in her laughter that threatened to scare away the crickets she was saved when Kyoko ran away screaming and Mochida stepped up giving his spiel.

Narrowing her eyes she watched him attempt to hit Tsuna and intervened.

"Herbivores, school has started." She sad words cool and monotonous.

"What? Hibari-sempai I was just showing this-"

Taking a swing she halted the attack just shy of his jaw and glared. "Class. Has. Started."

Kyoya threatened him with her eyes and planned to deal with his outspokenness later. He wasn't getting away with mouthing, it was bad for her image. She really didn't like Mochida.

Maybe she was being a little harsh (hah!) but this little shit once when they were younger tried to pick her up like he was doing Kyoko. He learned real quick and real well who was his 'girl' or not. And she was sure he hadn't forgotten that lesson because his eyes widened in fear before giving Tsuna one last sneer.

"I'll see you later Dame-Tsuna."

Really though, his marks weren't that bad anymore seeing as how he had her influence of beating him for every bad score he got. Kyoya didn't think he ever knew why she kept hitting him but he found that if he did better she wouldn't try to rearrange his body structure with her violence.

"H-Hibari-sempai!" Tsuna wailed in relief and rising terror as he watched her close in on him. "I can explain?!"

"You're in violation of the dress code. Kamikurosu." Striking faster than he could follow she cloaked him about the face. Or she would have if he hadn't twisted away. No matter if it was sloppy he had managed to evade her.

"Wao?" She said, rising an eyebrow as her expression shifted to a dark grin. "Improvement?"

Gulping Tsuna rapidly shook his head. "No! No! I'm still bad I swear!" He sobbed, scrambling away right into a tiny fist.

"Dame-Tsuna bosses don't run from fights." Reborn tsked and Kyoya fought to control her fan girl scream. So what is her character dictated a stoic countenance? This was REBORN! When he appeared you lost you shit whether internally or externally.

Snaking forward she struck at the miniaturized man, impressed that his baby like appendage could take the hit.

"Who is this baby?" She asked, curiosity shining in her gray gaze.

"He's my uh-"

Another whack upside the head. "Mafia bosses don't lie to allies dame-Tsuna. I'm Reborn, the world's greatest hitman. Would you like to join Tsuna's family?"

Kyoya blinked. "No." She pulled back her bar and started back towards the school. Canon!Hibari didn't agree at first neither would she. From behind her she could hear Reborn hitting and scolding Tsuna for not convincing her to join ad Tsuna defending himself by saying he didn't even want the position.

This was definitely going to be interesting from here on out.

* * *

**Ages- Kyoya: 16 and a half**

**Yamamoto: 16**

**Tsuna; 15**

**Ryohei: 15 (but he's older than Tsuna)**

**Gokudera: 16**

**Mukuro: 17**

**This is my estimate for the story. So these chapters had been a Journey Through The Ages because I'm impatient** **and want to get to the story line. If someone isn't satisfied I'll do some side chapters later on a topic of your choice about Kyoya's childhood and growing up, etc. So if you have a topic you want child!Kyoya or teenage!Kyoya to exprience submit it as a review and I'll upload it along with the next chapter. Next will be the start of the series. Review please. Its motivation. P.S. Excuse any errors still using my phone. Also I'm not very pleased with this but I hope you guys like it.**


	9. Omake- Salvadore Family Reunion

Omake: Salvadore Family Reunion, Who Are We Introducing?

Okay Kyoya would admit it, she'd cut off her own lackey's leg to get out of here. And where was she? Back in Italy lounging around the vast villa of her insanely rich grandparents.

Kyoya was surrounded by miniature ass kissers in the making and boy were they using tongue. A little while after agreeing to the terms her grandparents set (which she only agreed to because she never got to have her own and because they said nothing about her physically having them) they had been invited to a reunion gala to announce their choice and here she was.

Surrounded by money grabbing children and their leech like parents.

Sweet humbling words washed over her ears as calm smiles and subtle jokes floated by.

It was almost cute how they tried to suck up to her. Almost but not quite. Gripping the dagger hidden skillfully in her sleeve (her father didn't want her solely dependent on her staff or tonfa's so he gave her something new) and resisted to urge to violently create herself some breathing room. Crowding herbivores.

Turning to watch her parents at different ends of the room chatting up their potential clientele, she observed them. They were expertly controlling the ton around them, not letting anyone too close or too far away. They spoke to everyone yet nobody and when they spoke everyone else was quiet. They carried an aura of success and command so effortlessly that people naturally gravitated around them. Her parents knew this scene well and if she was going to take over so would she. Kyoya decided to take up their advice and dip herself into the scheming world of economical and political wars. She would create some allies and pawns. Kyoya didn't have enemies, she had people who thought she cared about their hatred towards her.

Glancing around the room again she zeroed in onto the cheerful looking, smiling girl with golden hair and dark gray eyes. Unlike everyone else she was upbeat and chattering seemingly without pause. Everyone around her seemed to edge away with a cringe which only made the girl grin wider and talk louder.

Now usually Kyoya would have immediately turned away from the Yamamoto like person without a seconds hesitation but the look in the girls eye made her take a closer look.

There was glint moving around in her gaze. Sharp calculating and carefully hidden behind her foolhardy exterior. The girl was watching everyone, testing them to see who and what they were capable of because people often show more than they think when a "fool" is prancing around. They loosened their tongues and let them wag without restraint of they thought the person hearing couldn't maneuver around it. And Kyoya needed someone who knew everyone's dirt and quirks. She hadnt grown up here and was reluctant to admit a disadvantage and would need someone to watch out for things while she was busy else where. But this girl could and would help her.

Picking up her small delicate plate of cake (that godly desert, her family had good taste) she made her way over and the room gradually grew a tab bit more quiet as Kyoya walked. She could feel the eyes on the back of her neck and inwardly she scowled. Vultures, waiting for a corpse of a predator to decompose. Too bad they would never get the chance to pounce. Easing up behind the girl Kyoya smiled genially and could hear several people shiver behind her.

"Hello I'm Hibari Kyoya and you are?"

The girl looked startled for a second, face blank with surprise before she smiled. "Ah, I'm Tenino Salvadore Falsa!" Tenino chirped and Kyoya nodded. Falsa huh? That deserved a little research. Couldn't have unknowns, she'd set Tetsuya on that later.

"You're mine now." Kyoya said bluntly placing a spoon full of cake in her mouth.

Tenino paused before staring deep into her grey eyes before slowly nodding. "Okay."

"You may call me Kyoya, consider it a privilege I expect you not to abuse."

"Come with me." Kyoya instructed tone booking no resistance. Whirling back around she snickered at the now hushed whispers following behind her.

Easily Tenino fell in step a few feet behind her as any subordinate should and followed her to the large dinner table where Kyoya sat on one end with her parents, her grandparents on the other end and everyone else on the sides.

Pushing the chair right off hers away she snapped and instantly a butler was at her side kneeling. Ah the perks of being a heir.

"I want a chair right there." Without preamble the black clothed man did as she said and she nodded to him. Such great service.

Sitting down she stared at Tenino until she mimicked her. Albeit a little more jittery and hesitant.

Meeting her mothers gaze she quirked her brow in amusement and approval while her father nodded. They agreed upon her choice of a retainer.

Waiting until everyone sat down Kyoya made her announcement.

"She's my new sheep herder." Immediately sinking back into her chair she turned to Tenino.

"Tell me everything about yourself." And there was the start of a useful alliance.

* * *

**This is a sort of omake I got lazy on it though but review anyways. I'll make more. But if you guys have any ideas I'll take them. I'm also working the real chapter so probably on Sunday it'll be out.**


	10. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Watching

**Sorry about this late update. I suck yes. I hope this makes up for it. I had a writers block. And as for the new omake idea I'll definitely be using that! Thank you all for reviewing and favoriting this story. Much appreciated!**

* * *

Smoking Bomb Hayato came sooner than she thought or she enjoyed watching Tsuna embarrass himself more than most would consider healthy. After the whole Mochida thing (which pretty much went canonically, dying will asswhooping included) and Tsuna had been tortured-not tutored-by Reborn. But now another major character was appearing and she would enjoy this. Now since she couldn't actually be there in person she had installed camera all over the campus...and Namimori. Live action anime was valuable.

Kyoya would try to stay out of the scenes canon!Hibari wasn't in but she'd spend time with the demon spawned monkey Lichi before she missed any events. And she was not spending time with Fon's animal thing.

Gokudera pretty much did as the canon also. Terrorizing Tsuna with a desk kick and impetuous stare, throwing him off kilter, then ultimately challenging him. Tsuna tried to refuse but Reborn being Reborn made him do it anyways or he'd die.

Gokudera brought the totally unbelievable lie (he was mafia he should know it was possible) and got into his zone.

So from there went the bomb throwing and Tsuna displayed his acquired skill at dodging. Hm, he didn't look as pitiful and hopeless as he did in the manga-verse. Progress.

Gokudera (who she didn't understand why he had a Japanese name. Wasn't he three-fourths Italian?) inevitably got frustrated with Tsuna getting away and Reborn being the little twat everyone loves, he threw his underdeveloped Triple Bomb and failed at life.

Queue the Dying Will Bullet, Tsuna screaming about saving Gokudera with his dying will, and extinguishing all of the dynamite sticks. Gokudera fanboys, swears loyalty, Tsuna gains a constipated look, and Reborn is pleased for the moment.

Hibari would often catch Gokudera mothering over Tsuna while on patrol, someone sneers at Tsuna, dynamite to the face. Someone breathes the same air as his precious 'Jyuudaime', dynamite to the face. Hell, blink at the poor boy you got an explosion that would permanent face reconstruction. It was hilarious to watch Tsuna wail in distress and freak out like a lost little lamb. Ah the good old days when Tsuna flocked around her like a helpless newborn. Memories.

She broke her habit of randomly attacking Tsuna since his tutor took that over from her, and let Kyoya tell you he was doing a phenomenal job! Traps, bombs, electric wiring, the works! The method was harsh and unnecessarily cruel and holy mother of the Hibari family was it affective!

Whether or not Tsuna saw his improvement with mobility it showed when Hibari managed to find just (by her definition) reasons to attack both him and Gokudera. He shifted just a bit more in the right direction than usual and only screamed several octaves higher than usual.

As she said before. Progress. No matter how minimal.

Next came the whole Yamamoto baseball suicide thing and honestly Kyoya wanted to hit him upside the head instead for being an idiot. Regardless of his grating way of being 'friendly' he was a 'friend' and Hibari and Salvadore's took care of their own.

Though she could understand the sentiment since after a while she just had to know why and asked him about it. His mother Kya, had been a baseball fan just like him. Bubbly, friendly, with a mean pitch. According to Yamamoto she seemed endless so it was even more crushing to watch her wither away from illness. Ever since then he has followed in her foot steps.

Pledge to the sport aside, IT WOULD HAVE HEALED IN LIKE A MONTH! SUCH UNNECESSARY ACTION! Surprisingly unsurprising she had felt like a tensed wire, coiled tight and ready to spring into action when she saw both of her unlikely comrades fall over the edge. Kyoya had even come in person unable to watch behind a screen and yes, she knew the outcome but it was real here. And hell everyone screaming in fear spurred up her own...jumpiness (she wasn't scared, more like vaguely concerned) and she unwittingly took a step forward.

At the same moment a bullet sped forward and bada-bing bada-boom, Yamamoto's saved and Tsuna has a new family member.

Deciding it was time to break up the crowding because honestly it was over, go to class she rushed forward and whacked some poor sap unconscious.

"Coming to watch some idiot herbivorous sheep kill himself is a waste of school time and property." She threatened, glaring at Yamamoto who nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Yeah, feel guilty. Probably wasn't thinking. Honestly sometimes this brat was so selfish. What about his father?

"Three." Kyoya stated as the entire roof went quiet. She could feel the frightened eyes perusing over het as the mass of teenagers shifted uncomfortably.

She quirked an eyebrow, what were the growing balls? "Two." With the drop of the proverbial hat everyone was moving, practically stomping over each other to get into the building.

"One." By the time she finished the countdown only the three of them remained.

Gaze immediately locking onto the sheepish looking male she scoffed.

Prowling forward Kyoya gripped her weapons and narrowed her cloudy eyes.

"Hibari-sempai! I can explai-"

A sharp smack sounded on the roof as Yamamoto looked stunned and with a good reason too. Hibari Kyoya didn't hit people with her hands, let alone slap. Hibari Kyoya preferred to use her metal bars to inflict optimum damage. But Hibari Kyoya just smacked Yamamoto Takeshi.

Leveling her now bleak and flat eyes on her kouhai she closed her eyes and began to walked away.

"Pitiful." Was the only thing she said before she reentered the school. Yes, she deviated from the storyline but she'd be damned if she let that slide so easy. Grinning viciously Kyoya decided to lesson was in order. Maybe for the next to weeks Kyoya would graciously 'help' Yamamoto with his swordsmanship. Yep, sounded right.

Hm, she'd also need to teach Tsuna to watch his words better when giving advice. They didn't need another case of this again.

Meeting the knowing black eyes of one miniature hitman on the way back to her office Kyoya paused.

"Hibari Kyoya, are you sure you won't join Tsuna's family?" That squeaky voice asked and Kyoya didn't even pause.

"No."

* * *

Of course once Gokudera came back that blowout happened but well, it worked itself out. Lambo showed up after and that was a sight to see. If you could get past the extremely annoying voice, habits, and personality, Lambo was kind cute.

Yamamoto became even more touchy and familiar Kyoya suddenly wished she hadn't hit him. Ugh, over familiar bastard.

Then came Bianchi and Hibari had thought she taught Tsuna well enough not to take things from strangers. Guess she'd have to try harder.

Bianchi did her poison spiel and Gokudera had a seizure everytime they met face to face. Storing away her perfect blackmail evidence she watched Tsuna throw Kyoko's food away and winced internally.

Geez, she felt the hurt for Tsuna.

Reborn stepped in and told Bianchi he had to stay and she tried to kill Tsuna before ultimately staying.

She didn't bother watching the Haru thing even if she liked the girl.

Only a couple more events left in the Daily Life arc before Mukuro came and things really started rolling.

Grinning briefly Kyoya savored the shivering of the people near by.

Everything was going good.

* * *

**Please review.**


	11. Trident Shamal, Rooms, Sports p1

Everything was _horrible_, like Bermuda's looks horrible, like your character (herself, the amazing Hibari Kyoya) not getting enough screen time horrible. She couldn't even deal with it, it sucked so much. It was time for the meeting of the heads of the Fall Quarter Committees and Kyoya dreaded having to have conversations with these people.

Don't get her wrong, she absolutely loved politics nothing better than humiliating someone economically and socially (except for perhaps physically ruining them) but these things were über annoying.

The door to her office opened and she stared at the girl who walked in. Brown eyed, brown haired, a third year.

"I-I'm so sorry for disturbing you Hibari-sama!" The little brunette stuttered a blush staining her cheeks before bowing deeply. "I was under the impression that you enjoyed takoyaki and I had these professionally made." Bowing once again the girl held them out.

"Please except my token of gratitude!"

Silently Kyoya stood and reached out watching as the girl tensed but didn't flinch. Kyoya smirked. This girl had balls.

Taking the yellow bird decorated box Hibari casually opened it and took a bite before falling silent in contemplation before nodding.

"This is sufficient. Leave." Settling back into her chair she watched as the girl positively shrieks in delight and ran off (though not before bowing and thanking her for accepting her measly gift) giggling with a group of girls.

She knows what your thinking. 'HOLY SHYT DID HIBARI FREAKING KYOYA JUST ACCEPT FOOD FROM SHEEP?'

The answer is yes, yes she did. It's free delicious food. Who wouldn't.

Let her explain why that had just happened. Namichuu has a reputation of having idols. Not just any idols, female ones. And it just so happens that Kyoya has a spot along side Kyoko.

Apparently taking complete control of a school, the faculty, the town, and having a baby maker in her pants are the credentials needed to become worshipped by the female student body and a sizeable chunk of the male.

She, Hibari Kyoya, was a bit of a feminist believe it or not. There weren't alot of strong female characters and she felt a need to...over compensate for their extinction. So if she wailed on the males and settles for scaring the girls shitless and watching them trip all over themselves (practical doing her job or hurting them all on their lonesome) then that was everyone else's problem.

Taking another bite of the bean paste filled pastry she buzzed Tetsuya and had him make a memo to get that girl to bring her some pastries every week.

Why would she pay for food when she could have others to do it for her? Because she has it like that.

Once again her door opened but this time it was Hana. Dressed in the school uniform with a red badge on her fore arm she set Kyoya's paperwork on the table beside her.

Yep, Hana was her secretary, financier, and personal omelette maker. She considered this training from Hana's eventual recruitment into the Vongola as their tax machine. It had taken her a while to convince her seeing as how she thought Kyoko wouldn't last a day without her but they had compromised.

Kyoko gets guards when Hana isn't there and Hana does the paperwork that Kyoya used to do.

It worked just fine and would continue to work fine if she had any say about it.

"Ah, so you showed up for the meeting. I was sure you would have bailed." The short haired brunette drawled and Kyoya shrugged.

"This meeting is important."

"It must be if you're sitting here." Hana laughed. "Well I have to get going. There's some omelette in the fridge and you have some visitors." Pushing open the door to reveal three members of the tree planting committee Hana sidled pass them.

"Talk to ya later Kyoya!" She called and Kyoya nodded before refocusing her slate colored gaze on the trio cowering in the doorway.

"W-we're here for t-the meeting H-Hibari-sempai!" The lead boys squeaked as the girl nodded with a blush on her face. Another fan, maybe that box in her hand was more free food.

"Oh?" She smiled with a quirked brow. Sliding her tonfa's into her hands she moved forward.

"You only need one representative."

Making quick work of the two screaming boys (asking for mercy is pointless) she looked at the girl, listened to her make her spiel (this time it was takoyaki) and walked back in, case of food in hand.

Tentively she stepped over the bodies of her fellow club members and took the seat left of Kyoya with much hesitation. Obviously worried of offending her. She'd have to do better than that most times other people breathing set her off like no tomorrow.

Kicking her feet up she sighed as she watched the rest come in. Ugh, she hated meetings.

* * *

Now Kyoya knew this was going to happen. Hell she knew nearly every detail about the interactions of canon!Hibari. But this didn't make the fact that they were in her office anymore freaking irritating. Especially when the cheerful fool Yamamoto gave her a hug. A. Hug. Damn boy, dodging her half hearted swings.

Kyoya turned a critical eyes around the room. Everything was mainly in place she nodded even as her eyes narrowed in on the ash that was sprinkling on the just recently refurbished floor of her meeting room.

Her arm quickly whipped out and caught the edge of his cigarette, extinguishing it.

Great now her office was going to stink like Gokudera's expensive as rolls of tobacco.

Ignoring the cries of 'HIEEE! HIBARI-SEMPAI!', 'Haha, Hibari-sempai looks upset', and 'The $&#%, ¥$$#%&$ are $&#%#%% you $%#&'#%# doing in the Jyuudaime's $#%$%& head quarters' Kyoya lashed out a leg and sent Tsuna flying back out of the door.

"Fucking bitch!" Gokudera shouts lighting up his dynamite that Kyoya immediately put out. He was not wrecking her room. Back handing the silver headed boy Kyoya quickly bashed him upside the head and let him drop in dead weight. Which he was.

Turning to view a confused Yamamoto who looked torn between protecting Gokudera and Tsuna and not attacking her.

Tsking Kyoya makes the decision for him and roundhouse kicked him into the wall.

"Let this be a lesson to you Herbivore, just because one bears the title of a 'friend' doesn't mean they won't betray you."

"Gokudera? Yamamoto?" Turning around Kyoya looked on as Tsuna attempted to make heads or tails of the situation.

This boy, still hesitating. If it was her she would plan to make a retreat. He was obviously out numbered seeing as how she counted for at least an army and his only means of support was unconscious and quite possibly bleeding. Ugh she'd have to tell Tetsuya to get dry cleaning in here. Blood stains on her floor? Ha, no.

Though the doe eyed boy was exempt for making a choice seeing as Reborn had shot him. His slim frame came bursting out of his clothes as a orange flame appeared on his head and Kyoya wondered whether of not Tsuna ran out of clothes to wear.

Dashing out of the window, over to the tree and onto the roof Kyoya could hear the destruction as he followed bellowing 'RESTRAIN HIBARI WITH MY DYING WILL!' and blinked. Huh she had been sure it would had been 'defeat' her in canon.

Flipping over a sloppy punch Kyoya landed with her hands balanced on his outstretched arm and gripped his appendage tight. Throwing her legs forward to complete the aerial movement she threw him away from her.

Good thing she had lead him away, she didn't fancy her neat and expensive office trashed. Oh and she didn't want to seriously maim or kill the two on the floor. They were needed after all.

Tsuna quickly jumped up and proceeded to attack. It might have been impressive if she hadn't been so magnificently trained but as it was it was kinda pathetic.

But also entirely unpredictable. The moment she turned her back after thinking she had downed him. The little brat threw a shoe at her!

Standing absolutely still Hibari slowly turned her head to the side.

He was dead.

The clang of a small compact object filled the roof space and Hibari gazed down at the puff of smoke on top of her new tree perch. Blame her instincts for the unidentified moment of scene transition.

Goddamn Reborn.

* * *

Settling into her sit she laughs at Tsuna attempting to have a boxing match with Ryohei. Reborn you mad genius.

* * *

Tsuna had like in canon gotten sick from the dying will bullet and was due to die. Kyoya wasn't worried seeing as how the Vongola wouldn't let their only heir just pass away but she had cared when Trident Shamal had dropped by her house.

Staring blandly at the grinning lecherous face of the assassin Kyoya struck out and took him to the ground and began crushing his face under her heel.

"OKAY OKAY I GIVE!" The sleazy doctor yelled and just to get her point across she twisted harder and was pleased with his flailing around.

Stepping back she narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want Trident?" Kyoya questioned suspiciously, leaning against the doorway of her house.

"Geez can't even come in can I?" He said placing one hand over his cheek, wincing at the Indian burn like mark.

"I'm sorry my parents advised me not to let rapists into my private quarters." She deadpanned.

"Rape? Ha, I'd have you asking for it-" One thin anti-coagulate covered stiletto glided nonchalantly pass his face and he cleared his throat.

"Inherited that Hibari sense of humor from you father I see though I can definitely view where you got your mother's better genes especially in you ti-"

This time it was a dagger and it came perilously close to his so called 'fun zone'.

"I'll ask again. Why are you here Trident?"

"Fine," He sighed before pulling out a covered needle and bottle.

"This is the refined version of the injections. Works longer and better, use this instead though it's injected differently. Not into a vein."

Looking from the medicine to him Hibari turned back into her house and left the door open.

Settling down in the living room Hibari gestured for Shamal to demonstrated how it's used.

"The place of injection has changed from simple veins to the fourth lumbar up."

Turning around Kyoya began to expose her back but a cough from Shamal made her pause.

"Er, the front sweetheart." He explained and Kyoya's brow twitched. She wasn't sure if it was from being told she had to take off her shirt or the fact that he called her sweetheart.

Pulling her shirt over her head Kyoya gestured for him to continue.

"First thing is that you locate this fourth rib up from the right side and carefully inject the syringe into the muscles. For this you only need a fourth of the injection fluid since the liquid is being inserted at the sight of the problem."

Kyoya was glad that throughout the entire process Shamal's touch had been professional though his eyes wandered and his voice tried at a 'husky' tone. Ew.

When he pushed the fluid in it had her entire chest cavity cold. It spread from left to right, swirled around and settled comfortably. The only sign of the fact that a twelve inch needle had been in her chest was a small bead of blood.

Putting a bandaid of the entry mark Kyoya pulled on her shirt and led Shamal out of her house.

"Thank you." Kyoya said tonelessly but just as she was going to close the door she heard Shamal speak.

"It appears you've grown Kyoya, in more places than one."

This time it was a bullet.

"Oi, oi! I'm kidding, can't you stand a little joke? Besides you're still a little smaller than your mothe-Oi! Enough with the poisoned bullets! Where did you even get that gun?!"

* * *

**Lookie here a new chapter! Review! Or I'll take forevs to update (not really but still).**


	12. Small Things, Kokuyo Is Next!

Sports.

The disdain of Tsunas everywhere.

And curse her rotten heart but she was going to enjoy every ounce of his suffering.

Some would say she was still bitter about that shoe. Or that she had purposefully rigged this contest to be just a little more vicious with a prize of extra class funding.

And she's here to tell you that a Hibari always gets even. No matter if the world's greatest hitman stood in her way. Vengeance. Was. Hers.

It was time for Namichuu's Athletic Fest. All the students were up and about, crowding her pristine halls, anticipating the event and began their preparations while Kyoya began hers. The school was divided into three groups: Groups A, B and C and the male half were going to compete for the Pole Knocking event. Ryohei unlike all the other times he has taken the captain's position resigns from being the leader and then enthusiastically 'suggested' that Tsuna should take his spot. All which involves screaming, threatening flexing, and forcing his decision on to others with the help of Hayato much to the dismay of Tsuna and Kyoya couldn't stop the triumphant grin on her face.

She wasn't sure what gave Ryohei the idea of making Tsuna the leader in canon!verse but here it was her.

_FlashbackFlashbackFlashback_

"I wonder who should fill in for me in the Pole Knocking contest to the EXTREME?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"THAT'S AN EXTREMELY EXTREME IDEA! THANK YOU MYSTERIOUS FEMININE VOICE OVER THE PA SYSTEM THAT SOUNDS LIKE HIBARI-SEMPAI!"

"Hn."

_FlashbackoverFlashbackoverFlashbackover_

Yep, she was the idea inspirer. Next time maybe Tsuna would think before throwing a slipper at her. No matter if it was what happened to male!Hibari, shit like that brought down reputations. And hers thought it barely needed maintenance seeing as everyone else did that for her but still.

Reborn as always like the douche bag he was arrived and told Tsuna that he will kill him if he lost the match. Practically made of rainbows that guy (it was not hypocrisy seeing as how she'd just do it and not threaten).

Tsuna on his way to Ryohei's house ran into Kyoko but for whatever reason he seemed just a bit more inclined to resign and with a horrid blush and stutters he zips past her and toward the boxer.

"Code Red, I repeat we have a Code Red." Hibari said calmly into the black walkie talkie at her side. Thought he was going to escape. Psh, ha no. "We have a 27 sky lion breach at the Sun fist base. I repeat a 27 sky lion breach."

Waiting a few seconds as she observed her force quickly apprehending the brunet as screamed in fright.

"Banchou the sky lion is in custody, shall I dispose of him?" One of her lead enforcers asked and Kyoya smirked at Tsuna's fearful expression.

"Hn no, bring him in."

"Of course Banchou."

In less than ten minutes (ah, the efficiency of her lackeys) the shivering boy was placed before her and immediately upon sighting her did he relax.

"Oh Hibari-sempai-"

"You will not be quitting the competition." She said cutting him off, pleased that he knew instinctively not to stutter in front of her and displeased that he was so comfortable around her. Kyoya blamed it on the desensitization that all sky bosses possessed.

"But H-Hibari-se-"

Whipping out her steel bar she placed it against his throat.

"But?" She whispered dangerously, eyes narrowed.

"F-fine!" He stammered, throwing his hands in the air.

"Fine what?"

"I'll be the leader!"

Retucking away her weapons Kyoya reached out and patted his hair. "Good boy."

Flickering a wrist she dismissed them all and slunk back into her chair and turned back to her monitors and began to plan for tomorrow. Oh yes, it was on.

The whole festival went accordingly to Tsuna ruining it to Kyoya attacking nearly everyone there and now she was staring at the pitiful Natto Longchamp.

Ugh, the desperation bullet was a waste. It was if people thought Hibari Kyoya felt something as weak as _pity_. Ha, no. Beating up both Natto (who called her ugly) and Tsuna (for being around the person who called her ugly) she stalked away.

Beating the weak always made her hungry.

* * *

**Okay I think with this it's officially Kokuyo arc time. Finally. Review.**


End file.
